


Inhalers, Ghosts, and Jousting

by ThatKidInTheBack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Jousting, Swearing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKidInTheBack/pseuds/ThatKidInTheBack
Summary: Harold was a mess, Paul was too eager, and Jamie just wanted to get to a chemist.





	Inhalers, Ghosts, and Jousting

**Prompt: Jamie and Harold loses his inhaler during a jousting match with the king of France.**

* * *

 

“What do you mean you fucking lost it?” Jamie’s eyes were wide in disbelief. While she knew that Harold was not the smartest person in the world, she never thought he would ever be this stupid.

“I wasn’t exactly paying that much attention to it while the actual king of France was charging towards me!”

Jamie groaned and buried her face in her hands. “Harold, that was your last fucking inhaler, and you have severe fucking asthma.” She gripped her purse tightly, trying not to throttle the man in front of her. “You could fucking die!”

“Death’s not so bad,” an unknown voice said, and both swirled around to see a very pale looking, translucent sheet staring at them. “You get to haunt all your enemies and do whatever you want with no repercussions.”

Harold squinted. “Well, I can’t just die on the spot, can I?”

“Harold, no.” Jamie hissed. Though, neither the man or the pale sheet-ghost… thing seemed to pay her any attention.

“True,” the thing said. “But there are certain alternatives to actually dying. Vampirism, becoming a zombie, etc. With certain magical beings, too, afflictions can be cured- One of my friends saved his own life by becoming a werewolf.”

“What th- why- how the fuck do I keep ending up in these situations.” Jaimie moaned in despair.

“Wait,” Harold said. “I’ve read Twilight, this might not be so bad.”

“If you’re considering either of those things because of Twilight I highly suggest you stop.” The ghost said.

“Paul?” Harold and Jamie jumped at the sound of yet another strange voice. A very skinny, sickly looking woman wrapped in a thick cloak turned the corner. She looked at the small group with glowing, blood red eyes.

“Oh, Carol, I thought you were feeding.” The ghost dude, Paul, asked in a nervous tone.

Carol rolled her eyes. “It has been three days, Paul. Wait, are you trying to recruit people again?” She asked.

“There’s never too little people for revolution.”

“Yes, but recruiting the person jousting with the king you’re trying to overthrow with your supernatural revolution is probably not a good idea.”

The ghost swung around, levitating in mid air. “You were jousting with the king?” he gasped. “How are you still alive? Anyone who loses to the king is sentenced to death, and no one’s won since he’s taken the throne.”

“Well, for one thing, Harold won.” Jamie cut in, reaching into her purse and pulling out the jousting stick, which was splattered in blood. “And the king is in the process of bleeding to death so you won’t need to be worrying about any revolutions. Now, if you would excuse us, I need to get this idiot to a fucking chemist.” With that, the woman grabbed Harold’s arm and led him away from the two supernatural beings, who watched them walk away in a silent sock.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a warm-up that I did with my friend and it seemed funny, so I decided to post it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
